Don't Stop Believing!
by Owly Bros
Summary: fic singkat buat mereka yang masih percaya pada impian mereka dan tetap berusaha...  Gaje total  review please


Disclaimer: i don't owned harvest moon and the song is by Journey (yang digunain ama Glee)

didedikasikan buat seluruh author sedunia dan manusia yang tetap percaya pada impiannya dan akan selalu berusaha untuk membuat dunia menjadi lebih baik...

Don't Stop Believing!

(Jack and Claire story)

By: owlybros

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Claire

Just a small town girl

Livin' in a lonely world

She took the midnight train goin'

anywhere

Aku hanya seorang anak kesepian.

Aku tinggal di Apartemen yang kecil dan bekerja paruh waktu...

Aku... Ingin keluar dari kehidupan yang membosankan ini... Jadi kuputuskan untuk pergi dari kota ini...

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Jack

Just a city boy

Born and raised in south Detroit

He took the midnight train

goin' anywhere

Aku hanya anak yang ditinggalkan.

Aku... Tak dipedulikan oleh orang tuaku... Mereka bekerja dan tak pernah pulang...

Aku... Ingin keluar dari Kehidupan ini...

Kuputuskan untuk... Kabur...

.m.m.m.m.m.m.m.m.m.m.m.m.m.m.m.m.

Claire

A singer in a smoky room

A smell of wine and cheap perfume

For a smile they can share the night

It goes on and on and on and on

Aku kemudian menemukan impianku... Bernyanyi... Aku mulai disebuah audisi... Dan berakhir di sebuah Bar... Tapi aku senang... Karena aku bisa memberikan senyumanku kepada semua orang.

Strangers waiting

Up and down the boulevard

Their shadows searching in the night

Walaupun sulit... Dan banyak tantangannya...

Aku tetap berusaha...

Dan tetap percaya...

Suatu saat... Akan tercapai... Dan sampai impian itu tercapai... Aku akan tetap... Berusaha... Dan menang...

Streetlight people

Living just to find emotion

Hiding somewhere in the night

kini aku berhasil...

Aku telah berhasil meraih impianku...

Menjadi penyanyi terkenal...

Dan kini... Aku berada di Mineral Town... Tempat aku kesepian... Yang akan aku ubah... Dan tempat dimana aku bertemu...

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Jack

Working hard to get my fill

Everybody wants a thrill

Payin' anything to roll the dice just one

more time

Aku kabur kerumah Kakekku yang sudah lama aku tak mendengar kabar darinya... aku ingin memenuhi impianku... Menjadi petani seperti Kakekku... Tak seperti Ayah atau Ibu...

Some will win, some will lose

Some were born to sing the blues

Oh, the movie never ends

It goes on and on and on and on

Aku diajari kakekku berbagai macam hal.

Memang susah awalnya...

Tapi aku tetap berusaha... Dan tetap berharap... Mimpi itu terwujud

Strangers waiting

Up and down the boulevard

Their shadows searching in the night

namun... Tibalah salah satu hari dimana... Aku kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat berharga... Kakekku... Dia pergi... Dan mewariskanku pertanian ini... Dan aku berjanji... Membuat tempat ini... Mineral Town ini... Menjadi lebih baik...

Streetlight people

Living just to find emotion

Hiding somewhere in the night

Mimpi jadi kenyataan...

Kini aku menjadi petani yang sukses... Serta mengharumkan mineral town... Dan membuat kota ini kembali Jaya... Satu hal... Aku masih merasa ada yang kurang... Sampai aku bertemu...

.o.m.o.m.o.m.o.m.o.m.o.m.o.m.o.

Jack and Claire

Don't stop believin'

Hold on to that feelin'

Streetlight people

teman...

Kami mengucap kata itu bersama...

Dan melihat kami kemudian saling melihat muka... Dan terkejut...

Kamipun sadar... Bahwa kami.. Telah menepati janji kami...

"Kita akan bertemu lagi..."

Don't stop believin'

Hold on to that feelin'

Streetlight people

kami kemudian menjadi sepasang kekasih...

Dan... Mewariskan impian dan semangat kami kepada anak-anak kami... Dan

kalian semua

Don't stop...

The End

.o.m.o.m.o.m.o.m.o.n.o.f.s.t.b.s..s...

Author note: ok.. aku memang ngak sempat updet titanic... Malah dapat ide lain... Gak jelas lagi...

Tapi

Review ya all...

Hoot, peace, and out..

Note for all before pressing the review button: bagi kalian yang ingin mengambil ide cerita songfic ini dan membuat fic versi lengkapnya. (maksudnya... Membuat cerita panjang jika oneshot... Atau ber chapter chapter... Mulai dari kaburnya main chara ampe mereka sukses).. Owlybros sangat menyetujuinya dan akan membantu... Hadiahnya berupa ide lain atau kalian bisa meminta ide untuk menambah ide suatu chapter jika multichap... Jangan lupa untuk ngePM plus jangan segan segan untuk minta ide ke saya...


End file.
